Status
Status affects an unit for many various things, such as decreasing health at the end of battle cycle or skipping most of actions during its cycle. There are currently nine statuses in Warstorm, counting the health increasing effect by protect abilities. Some of statuses are fatal to the unit suffering to it, and very few of them are beneficial. All of statuses are compatible with each other, but some of them do not stack. All of the disrupting statuses will not inflict onto an immune unit, that is only attack increase and health increase will be resulted. Attack change Attack of an unit can change due to five factors. These include Berserk, Frenzy, Sap, Command, Devour and Spell / Artifact effects. All the changes are permanent until the unit dies (for command, the commanding unit dying will stop all units gaining the attack increase), and all of them will stack. However some spell changing attack value will have effect faded out after certain time. Attack cannot go under 0 but can go up to unlimited high if certain criteria is matched. Sap will not cause any effect if current attack of victim is already zero. An overall increase of attack will show the attack number as blue. The inverse shows the number as yellow. Boosted / Fear Attack of an unit can also increase or decrease in just one turn, due to Sneak Attack, Boost, Rage, Spearhead, Fear, Orc Ally or Spell effects. The attack, if increased, is sapped first so that unless the sapped attack is large enough, the boost can prevent sap from damaging the base attack. By that means, Sap 3 or below is useless against a raging unit, because the unit constantly gains Boost 3. The decreased attack (caused by Fear) is always not cancelled if any Attack Plus take place. Boost take the same visual form as Attack Plus. Burning It is caused by successfully damaging a flaming unit by normal attack or being damaged by that unit, also can be gained by Burn All ability. At the end of the unit's battle cycle, if it has burning status the health will be decreased by 1. Burning status do not stack with itself, so flaming unit attacking a burning unit will only cause normal damage and other effects, but not gaining new burning status. The burning effect is indicated as a fire above the health number. Cursed The attack phase of the unit has 50% chance to be skipped. It is infested by Death Aura or Curse all ability. This will not stack with itself and will stay until the unit dies. The cursed effect is indicated as a white skull on the left side of card. Diseased The unit will suffer an one-time drop of 1 attack and 1 health at the attack instant. This will not stack with itself and will stay until the unit dies. However, the animated units which were diseased, suffer a drop of 1 health and 1 attack if initial health is 4 or less, and 2 health and 1 attack otherwise. The diseased effect is indicated as a purple skull on the left side of card. Frozen Most of actions of an unit during the battle cycle is skipped. The exceptions are Retaliate and Regenerate. This will not stack with itself and will be removed at the end of its end of battle cycle. The frozen effect is indicated as the whole card being coated in ice. Health increase due to protect The maximum health of the unit will increase according to the sum of protection available to the unit. A wandering bard and a piece of earthworks will provide extra of 3 health to infantry, which the extra amount can also be restored by regenerate and heal. The effect fades when the protecting unit dies. An overall increase of health will show the health number as blue. The inverse shows the number as yellow. Invulnerable Exclusive to the vampires within effect of Mist form, the unit will have all attack damage and ability damage except a few to be completely blocked. The unit in Invulnerable state however, does take all status damage and ability damage. All ability damage including retaliate and reflect would act towards the unit. The ability does not have a card sign of in use, except a block signal at the start of the status effect, and every attack that excludes flying evasion of attack will cause a blocked signal on unit instead. Poisoned The unit will suffer an one-time drop of x points of health, which x is number of total poison damage suffered from attacks, at the end of its battle cycle. All poison will stack, no matter if it is from another unit (whirlwind), the opposing unit or artiface. After the decrease of health it will be removed at the end of its end of battle cycle. The poisoned effect is indicated as a green skull on the left side of card. Trapped It is identical to frozen, however frozen and trapped combined have no extra effect, and the success rate in inflicting the status is different. The trapped effect is indicated as a lock directly on the attack number, covering it. Wounded Wounded makes regenerate on the unit disabled, and all restoration of health via heal disabled. However it does not prevent drain and drainbolt from restoring the health. The wounded effect is indicated as a wound on the health heart on bottom of card. Category:Gameplay